Kimi no Koto Shuki
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: [ini rewrite nya dari FF She mine] Akashi x OC : Dia berbeda.. dia amat berbeda dengan semua orang yang sudah kutemui.. BAD SUMMARY PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa~~! ^^  
****Akhirnya q ada waktu buat bikin FF "Kimi no Koto Shuki"!  
****Ini adalah pembetulan dari FF "She Mine".. Jadi yang sudah tau atau belum silahkan dimengerti~! :D  
Selamat membaca~~!**

* * *

**Kimi no Koto Shuki**

* * *

**LeoniaOtaku**

* * *

**Ch.1 : New Student**

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu di gym teiko gakuen dimana anggota tim basket yang disebut sebagai 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Dimana anggota regular yang tengah berlatih tanding 3 on 3. Terlihat seorang cewek dengan rambut pink panjang sedang melihat mereka bertanding sambil menulis-nulis di buku yang ia pegang. Gadis itu sesaat melihat jam di tangannya untuk memeriksa waktu latihan dan akhirnya...

*PRIIIIITTTT*

suara peluit tersebut menghentikan pertandingan. Segera 6 orang yang tengah bermain menghentikan pertandingan mereka dan berjalan pada cewek tersebut

"bagaimana Satsuki? Pasti aku tambah kuat bukan?" ucap cowok dengan kulit tan dan rambut dark blue. Dan cewek yang dipanggil Momoi Satsuki mengangguk

"un,aomine-kun selalu naik.. tapi yang lain juga" ucapnya dan cowok dengan kulit tan bernama aomine Daiki itu tengah tersenyum bangga

"momoi-san.. kalau aku?" tanya cowok dengan rambut ligh blue yang tipis keberadaan.

"uwaa! ah,tetsu-kun! kalau tetsu-kun cukup meningkat juga! yang pasti latih staminamu itu!" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk cowok itu yang bernama kuroko tetsuya tidak peduli jika dia tengah keringatan

"momoi,cepat jelaskan yang lain juga nadonayo" ucap cowok dengan rambut hijau sambil membawa boneka kodok di tangannya

"betul-ssu! kita ingin tau juga! daripada itu,kenapa kau bawa kodok midorima-chi?" tanya cowok dengan rambut kuning pada cowok berambut hijau yang bernama midorima shintarou

"ini lucky item hari ini nadonayo! menurut oha-asa tadi,bintangmu memerlukan lucky item yaitu gelang berwarna putih kise" ucap midorima pada cowok rambut kuning bernama kise ryota

"er.. aku tidak tertarik-ssu.." ucap kise

" *nyam* ayo.. *nyam* pulang.. *nyam* aku.. *nyam* lapar" ucap cowok dengan tinggi 2 meter dan rambut ungu yang tengah makan maiubo tercintanya.

"kau sedang makan atsushi.. sabarlah sedikit" ucap cowok dengan surai merah pada cowok 2 meter bernama murasakibara atsushi.

"eh? kalau itu aka-chin yang bilang baiklah.. *nyam*" ucap murasakibara dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan cowok bernama akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas

"ah,akashi-kun! ini data latihan pagi ini!" ucap momoi pada akashi sambil menyerahkan buku yang ia pengang dan akashi mengambilnya

"baiklah.. latihan selesai! kalian semua bisa ganti seragam dan menuju kelas" ucap akashi dan berjalan duluan menuju ruang ganti yang langsung di ikuti oleh kiseki no sedai.

- Ruang Ganti -

"ne,minna! apa kalian tau hari ini ada murid pindahan-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil melepas kaos nya

"anak baru?" tanya Kuroko

"ya-ssu! dan ada di kelas kuroko-chi! uwaaa... aku iri-ssu!" ucap Kise yang langsung memeluk kuroko

"kise-kun.. lepas" ucap kuroko sebal walau dengan wajah datar.

"He... lalu cewek atau cowok kise?" tanya aomine

"ah,kalau ga salah sih cewek-ssu" ucap kise

"hmm.. di kelas kita ada murid pindahan cewek rupanya,nadonayo.. akashi apa kau tau hal ini?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"a.." ucap akashi singkat

"eh! Serius-ssu!? gimana anaknya!? Cantik?!" tanya Kise dengan suaranya yang cempreng abiz..

"Ryota kau berisik... lekas ganti baju mu dan kembali ke kelasmu.." ucap akashi dengan nada seram dan absolute nya sambil berjalan ke luar.

"kau sudah selesai aka-chin?" tanya murasakibara

"aku akan menemui kepala sekolah soal murid baru.. aku yang di minta olehnya" ucap akashi dan keluar.

"sigh.. akashi-chi beruntung ya" ucap kise

"heh,walau dia bisa ngomong ma cewek itu,ga mungkin ada yang berubah dengan akashi! akashi ga akan ada minat pada cewek!" ucap Aomine

"kata-katamu kejam aomine-kun,jika akashi-kun dengar kau akan mati" ucap kuroko dengan wajah datar

* * *

"jadi seperti ini.. apa kau mengerti akiyama-san?" tanya kepala sekolah (samarkan : Akito Hewajima ==)

"hai.." ucap Miyuki sambil melihat kertas di tangannya

*tok.. tok*

"masuk" ucap hewajima membuat miyuki melihat pintu dan terlihat pintu terbuka memperlihatkan akashi yang tengah berbiri sambil memegang ganggang pintu

"ah,akashi-san kau datang juga" ucap hewajima tersenyum

"hai" ucap akashi singkat

"E-to.. dia?" tanya miyuki sambil menunjuk akashi

"ah,dia akashi seijuro.. salah satu murid di kelasmu yang akan memperlihatkan jalan ke kelas,serta menemanimu berkeliling nanti ketika istirahat" ucap hewajima

"ah,begitu ya.." ucap miyuki lalu berdiri berjalan ke arah akashi

"ehem.. watashi Akiyama Miyuki-desu,Yoroshiku ne akashi" ucap miyuki dan tersenyum pada akashi yang melihatnya datar

"akashi seijuro-desu" ucap akashi lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hewajima

"ah,kalian boleh kembali,sekali lagi selamat datang akiyama-san,dan semoga kau menukai sekolah ini" ucap hewajima mendengarnya miyuki tersenyum

"hai,arigato gozaimasu" ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk

"kalau begitu permisi" ucap akashi dan menutup pintu pergi bersama miyuki

* * *

"e-to.." ucap Miyuki di tengah keheningan mereka ketika berjalan

"hm? apa?" tanya akashi

"ah,tidak.. hanya.. aku ga suka suasana hening.. hehe.." ucap Miyuki sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang suasana hening karena semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas mereka

"hm.. harusnya kau di kelas 3-B,disana ada 2 pembuat ribut di kelas" ucap akashi cuek

"eh,jadi~ ceritanya kau mau ngusir aku? gitu?" tanya Miyuki

"mungkin" ucap akashi membuat Miyuki mengembunkan kedua pipinya

"dasar,ga ngerti perasaan wanita.. hanya bisa ngomong gitu aja" ucap Miyuki pelan dan ditangkap oleh telinga akashi

"apa? memangnya aku bikin salah hah? aku selalu benar dan benar" ucap akashi. Mendengarnya miyuki terlepas tertawa dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari akashi

"ahahaha... gomen.. sigh.. kata-katamu lucu soalnya" ucap miyuki

"hah?" tanya akashi karena tidak puas dengan jawaban miyuki

"maksudku.. kau mengatakan jika kau selalu benar,memangnya bisa? apa kau pemimpin disini?"ucap miyuki sambil tersenyum,dan...

*Brak

sekejap Miyuki sudah menabrak tembok putih belakangnya

"eh?" ucap miyuki kaget tidak mengerti yang terjadi

"hm,kau berani juga mengatakan hal itu didepanku.. kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu denganku.. karena aku absolute dan selalu benar!" ucap akashi sedikit membentak membuat miyuki kaget.

"Akashi-san?" tanya sebuah suara membuat miyuki dan akashi menoleh menghadap seorang wanita muda yang tengah membaca map.

"ah,hitomi-sensei,ohayo" ucap Akashi

"ohayo,jadi dia.. murid baru kita?" tanya Hitomi sensei

"ah,hai" ucap akashi dan hitomi tersenyum

"aku Hitomi Sakuragawa,wali kelasmu nanti.. e-to.." ucap Hitomi sensei agak bingung karena belum tau nama miyuki

"ah! Akiyama Miyuki desu! yoroshiku" ucap Miyuki sambil berbungkuk

"ah,hai,akiyama-san hajimemashite ne... nah,sebaiknya kita ke kelas" ucap hitomi sensei dan berjalan duluan,lalu di ikuti oleh akashi. Miuki terdiam mengingat kejadian akashi dengannya. Ia menggeleng menghilangkan kejadian tadi dan menusul mereka.

* * *

*Srek*

"ohayo minna!" ucap Hitomi sensei sambil tersenyum ketika masuk kelas

"ohayo sensei!" ucap para murid. Akashi dan miyuki juga masuk ke kelas,Miyuki berjalan ke arah hitomi dan akashi berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Semua pandangan sekarang menuju pada miyuki. Miyuki lalu diberi kapur oleh hitomi sensei untuk menulis namanya di papan tulis,dan Miyuki hanya mengangguk

"anak-anak,sekarang kita mendapat murid baru di kelas kita! Akiyama-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Hitomi. Miyuki lalu membalikan badan menghadap para murid

"e-to.. Hajimemashite,watashi wa namae wa Akiyama Miyuki desu! saya pindahan dari Amerika.. e-to.. saya pindah karena pekerjaan ortu ku dan akhirnya dipilihkan sekolah disini.. er.. Yoroshiku ne!" ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Semua murid bertepuk tangan akan perkenalan miyuki

"apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?" tanya Hitomi pada murid dan ada beberapa yang mengangkat tangan mereka

"kau asli mana sih? amerika atau jepang?" tanya seorang murid cewek

"aku asli jepang,umur 7 tahun aku dan keluargaku pindah ke amerika dan sekarang aku kembali ke sini.. hehe.." ucap Miyuki

"apa kau punya pacar!?" tanya seorang murid cowo membuat sekelas tertawa. Mendengarnya miyuki sedikit kaget

"eh!? ah.. er.. belum.." ucap Miyuki sedikit menunduk. Segera kelas ribut oleh hal itu dan Hitomi sensei menepuk tangannya untuk membuat kelas diam

"sudah! diam! nah,Akiyama-san,kau dapat duduk di sebelah akashi-san.." ucap Hitomi pada miyuki

"ah,hai.. arigato gozaimasu" ucap Miyuki dan berjalan ke arah akashi

"hehe.. aku ga nyangka kalo kita bisa sebangku" ucap Miyuki

"a.." ucap akashi singkat dan Miyuki duduk

"baiklah,hari ini ada.. bla.. bla.. bla.." ucap hitomi memberikan HomeRooms. Miyuki hanya diam mendengarkan hitomi sensei.. Ia merasakan ada yang menatapnya di sebelahya yang tidak lain adalah akashi,tapi Miyuki hanya melirik sesaat dan kembali melihat hitomi sensei,dia cuek saja.

* * *

AKASHI POV

_"hm... dia amat berbeda dengan semua orang yang selama ini aku temui.. Ketika aku menatapnya pun,dia tidak takut dan menganggapku sama seperti orang biasa.. dia cewek yang cukup menarik" _ucap akashi dalam hati sambil melihat miyuki yang tengah mendengarkan hitomi sensei. Lalu Akashi melihat Miyuki meliriknya cepat.

_"sepertinya dia sadar jika au melihatnya terus.. hm.. dia memang bukan cewek biasa" _ucap akashi dengan seringaian nya dan ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Hitomi.

* * *

**Done! chapter 1 selesai! hehe,gimana? bagus ga? semoga iya yaaaa... :D  
****Apa perubahan nya dari she mine lebih baik? Semoga benar dan baik! ^^  
Apa ada yang penasaran dengan tampang miyuki? kalian semua bisa liat ke cover! itulah miyuki! :D  
Jangan lupa review yaa.. hehe.. Chapter selanjutnya akan muncul! sabar yaaa... :3**

**Mata ne~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi no Koto Shuki**

* * *

**LeoniaOtaku**

* * *

**Ch.2 : Kiseki no Sedai**

* * *

_Teng... Teng..._

"_hai, _perlajaran sampai disini dulu.. kalian boleh istirahat.." ucap Hitomi-sensei menyudahi pelajaran. Segera banyak murid yang mulai keluar kelas, berbicara dengan teman mereka. Miyuki merenggangkan lengannya yang pegal karena pelajaran yang panjang. Aktivitas nya berhenti ketika Hitomi-sensei memanggilnya bersama Akashi yang sudah berjalan sampai pintu

"Akiyama-san, akashi-san, maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian.. tapi Akiyama-san baru murid baru disini, dan Akashi-san saya minta tolong kau mau mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah" ucap Hitomi-sensei pada akashi dan miyuki. Miyuki dan Akashi langsung saling pandang, dan akashi mengangguk tanda mengerti

"baiklah.. aku tinggal ya" ucap Hitomi-sensei sambil berjalan keluar. Miyuki segera berdiri dari bangkunya langsung berjalan pada akashi

"_gomenasai.._ aku merepotkanmu" ucap Miyuki sedikit membungkuk

"hm.. tak apa-apa.. sekalian bawa _bento_ mu, kita makan siang juga" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan. Segera Miyuki kembali mengambil _bento _nya dan menyusul Akashi. Mereka mulai berjalan mengelilingi sekolah sampai mereka sampai di Gym tempat terakhir

"uwaa... gym nya banyak ya" ucap Miyuki sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan gym lebih dari satu

"sekolah ini terkenal akan olahraganya, terutama basket.. jadi dipisahkan dengan yang lain" ucap Akashi dan miyuki menggangguk. Dan Akashi membuka satu pintu gym dan berjalan masuk. Miyuki yang melihat hanya mengikutinya masuk gym yang luas.

"uwaa... luasnya..." ucap Miyuki melihat gym itu. Dan pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada akashi yang berjalan ke arah sekumpulan warna warni. Biru, biru muda, hijau, kuning, ungu, pink... ah, sekarang tambah warna merah dari akashi

"Pe-pelangi?" ucap Miyuki terkejut dan bingung. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai Akashi memanggilnya

"Akiyama-san, kenapa kau masih disana?" tanya akashi pada Miyuki

"eh? ah, _gomen_" ucap Miyuki dan mulai menyusul Akashi. Dan Miyuki baru menyadari kalau disana berkumpul teman-teman akasi. 5 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"hee... jadi dia-ssu murid baru di kelas akashi-chi, kuroko-chi dan midorima-chi-ssu?" tanya cowok dengan surai kuning yang adalah Kise Ryouta.

"er.. konichiwa, watashi wa Akiyama Miyuki desu!" ucap Miyuki sambil membungkuk 90 derajat_  
_

"uwaa.. kawai~!" ucap cewek dengan rambut pink bernama momoi satsuki yang langsung memeluk Miyuki

"eh? arigato" ucap Miyuki tersenyum pada Momoi

"satsuki berisik.. hm? daripada itu..." ucap cowok dengan rambut biru bernama aomine daiki berjalan pada miyuki.

"eh?"

"kau.. lumayan sexy juga.. dadamu lebih besar dari satsuki" ucap aomine yang sudah melihat dada miyuki. Sedangkan Miyuki yang wajahnya sudah memerah langsung...

"eh? EEEHHHHH? U-URUSAI KONO KUSO HENTAI BAKA YAROU!" Teriak Miyuki sambil melakukan tendangan memutar yang kena tepat di wajah aomine yang menyebabkan aomine terlempar sambil memegangi pipinya

"a-aomine-chi!/Dai-chan!" ucap Kise dan momoi langsung berlari ke aomine sedangkan yang lain langsung menapat Miyuki dengan horror.

"sigh... hentai baka" ucap Miyuki sambil mengatur emosi dirinya

"ehem.. jadi mereka teman-temanku" ucap Akashi kepada Miyuki dan terlihat wajah horror di wajah Miyuki

"me-mereka... temanmu? orang hentai baka yarou itu?" ucap miyuki tidak percaya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan malas Akashi

"uso... beda imej banget dengan akashi-kun" ucap Miyuki langsung memegangi kepalanya

"baiklah.. aku perkenalkan mereka.." ucap Akashi yang langsung dipotong oleh miyuki

"stop! kau ga perlu mengenalkan mereka!" ucap Miyuki

"ha?"

"aku tau kalian soalnya"

. . . . .

"eeeeehhhhhh?!"

"habis.. kalian yang disebut kiseki no sedai kan?" tanya Miyuki polos

"lalu kenapa kau ga tau kalau dia temannya aka-chin?" tanya cowok tinggi dengan rambut ungu bernama murasakibahara atshuhi. Ketika miyuki melihat murasakibahara segera ia down

"ting-tinggi..." ucap Miyuki down

"akiyama-san?" tanya cowok dengan rambut biru muda yaitu kuroko tetsuya

"ah, gomenasai.. hanya kaget melihat perbedaan tinggi kami.. ha.. haha..." ucap miyuki tertawa garing dan yang lain hanya sweat drop

"jadi bagaimana kau tau kami?" tanya cowok dengan rambut hijau bernama midorima shintarou sambil menaikan kacamatanya

"bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran.. hanya kau sepertinya tau kami" ucap cowok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain

"uwaa.. tsundere" ucap miyuki

"aku bukan tsundere!"

"tapi orang tsundere itu ga mau mengakui kalo dirinya itu tsundere" ucap Miyuki dan melihat benda di tangan midorima yang adalah boneka kodok

"apa itu?" tanya miyuki

"lucky item.. hari ini cancer ber-" ucap midorima mau menelaskan tapi dipotong miyuki

"stop.. kau memang seperti kabar, kau maniak oha-asa.. sigh.." ucap Miyuki sambil facepalm

"jadi?" tanya akashi pada miyuki

"hm?" ucap Miyuki bingung

"kenapa kau tau kami?" tanya akashi

"ah itu... kalian kan terkenal! Kiseki no sedai!" ucap Miyuki tersenyum lebar

"Akashi seijuuro, kapten dari kiseki no sedai.. punya fisik yang kuat dan teknik yang hebat juga. tinggi : 158cm.. sebutan emperor.. Midorima shintarou, wakil kapten.. tinggi 174cm.. sebutan teiko shooter.. Daiki aomine, pemain hebat di teiko, refleks cepat, stamina hebat, street basket style. tinggi : 175cm.. sebutan teiko ace.. Kise ryouta, salah satu pemain yang masuk ke tim regular dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 minggu.. Kepintaraan dalam basket baik, reflek cepat. sebutan teiko copy.. Murasakibahara atsushi, pertahanan teiko.. tinggi 186cm.. penjaga ring.. Momoi satsuki, manager teiko.. memiliki kemampuan analisa yang hebat.. Kuroko tetsuya, bayangan teiko.. fisik lemah, stamina lemah, tapi menjadi tiang teiko dengan kemampuan pasnya.. tinggi 155" ucap Miyuki panjang lebar membuat para kiseki no sedai terkejut.

"kau..." ucap Aomine sedangkan Miyuki hanya tersenyum lebar

"hehe.. singkatnya, aku fans!" ucap Miyuki membuat yang lain kaget tapi setelah itu tersenyum

"uwaaa... kawai~~!" ucap Momoi langsung memeluk Miyuki

"ah, momoi-san.."

"Miyuki-chi!" ucap Kise dan ikut memeluk juga.

"-chi?" tanya Miyuki

"hehe.. aku selalu memanggil orang lain dengan -chi! ga apa-apa kan?" tanya kise

"ga mau... itu menjengkelkan" ucap Miyuki malas

"hidoi!"

"ahahahah... kau memang selalu kasihan kise" ucap Aomine dan melihat miyuki yang langsung meng glare nya

"anu..." ucap aomine

"jangan dekati aku! menjauhlah sampah!" ucap Miyuki pada aomine yang langsung pundung

"hm... akiyama-san hebat ya.. bisa tau keberadaanku" ucap kuroko

"un!" ucap Miyuki mengangguk dan seketika ruangan hening...

...

"eeeehhhhh!? Kau sadar keberadaannya tetsu-kun/kuroko-chi/tetsu/kuro-chin/kuroko/tetsuya?!" teriak semuanya

"eh? hai.. ng.. memang kuroko-kun itu tipis.. cuma aku bisa melihatnya kog.. ahahaha." ucap Miyuki dengan ceria. Yang lainnya jhanya salingpandang dan langsung ribut seperti biasa. Sedangkan akashi yang mengamati Miyuki hanya dia dengan seringaiannya

_"benar-benar cewek yang menarik.. dia tau keberadaan kuroko.. dia tau kita semua.. dia punya kemampuan seperti satsuki.. tidak.. lebih hebat dari satsuki! aku ga akan melepaskan dia! Akiyama Miyuki.." _ucap Akashi dalam hatinya

* * *

**LeoniaOtaku = Yosh! Udah publish!  
Kuroko = leoniaotaku-san, kau lamat sekali update chapter 2 ini..  
Akashi = udah updatenya lama.. pendek pula... dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab! *nyiapin gunting*  
LeoniaOtaku = uwaaaa! *sembunyi di balik miyuki* aku ga tau... ada banya FF yang harus dikerjakan... aku juga bikin FF EXO buat grup FB q...  
Miyuki = sudah sudah... kita balas review aja yuk!  
LeoniaOtaku = Miyuki memang malaikat... *sujud di depan Miyuki***

**Kise = pertama dari Aoi Yukari-ssu! ah, arigato udah bilang bagus, LeoniaOtaku jadi lebih terobsesi bikinnya-ssu! Kalau nama itu, tanya LeoniaOtaku-chi langsung aja-ssu! *narik LeoniaOtaku*  
LeoniaOtaku = ah, nama itu.. anda tepat sekali.. hampir mirip ma akito wanijima kan? durarara kan? jujur q bingung nama orang tua.. jadi entah ngapa terlintas Hewajima.. ya udah bikin... hehe.. maaf jika itu menganggu.. *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Aomine = berikutnya Kumada Chiyu.. udah lanjut nih... *jalan balik baca majalah tidak senonoh*  
Miyuki = aomine-kun sine *aura hitam***

**Murasakibara = berikutnya Silvia-KI chan.. ada typo... typo itu apa?  
Momoi = itu tulisan yang salah.. dan semuanya ini LeoniaOtaku yang bikin.. jadi kesalahan ini milik nya! *narik leoniaOtaku*  
LeoniaOtak = gomenasai.. aku kalo ngetk cepet.. hehe. jadi ga periksa lagi.. makasih udah bilang dan ceritanya udah lanjut kog! ^^**

Midorima = Dari FISIKA.. iya ini rewrite nya.. dan sudah lanjut.. silahkan ditunggu chapter 3 ya.. bu-bukan berarti aku kenapa ya... hanya aku bilang gini supaya kalian baca dan LeoniaOtaku mau bikin lagi! *betulin kacamata*  
LeoniaOtaku = tsundere  
Midorima = aku bukan tsundere!  
LeoniaOtaku, miyuki, kise, aomine = orang yang bilang dirinya bukan tsundere adalah tsundere

**Akashi = begitulah reviewnya..  
Kuroko = Arigato reviewnya minna-san *bungkuk 90 derajat*  
Miyuki = silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya!  
Akashi = jangan lupa review *ngancungin gunting***

**All = ja ne~~!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Author Note :

Gomenne, q udah lama ga update dan sekarang cuma kasih author note... :(  
um.. jadi gini, q udah mulai masuk ke sma.. dan tugas mulai banyak numpuk.. Jadi q ga pasti bisa update soon..  
oleh karna itu bisa bilang kalo q hiatus dulu.. Mohon dimaklumi ya... *BOW*

Walau gitu moga kalian masih mau tetap memfollow story q..

Arigatou~


End file.
